<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoebe's Adventure by AlexinBrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780347">Phoebe's Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum'>AlexinBrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bigwoods in Time and Space [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phoebe saves the life of a peculiar traveller, he tries to reward her with a fun adventure, but Phoebe has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bigwoods in Time and Space [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phoebe's Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this series of stories in 2013 - one each as Christmas presents for my three nieces, who were aged 14, 12 and 9 at the time. Without telling them I was planning to write the stories, I asked them where and when they would travel to, and based the stories on what they said. It was wonderful to give them the chance to travel in the TARDIS, even if it was just in their imaginations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucile looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She turned her neck so that the earrings swung gently and caught the light. She touched the cold stones in the necklace and turned her wrist to examine the bracelet. There was something so magical about the diamonds, the way they shone and danced. One day, when she grew up, she would have beautiful diamond jewellery like her mama’s and she would wear it everywhere.</p><p>‘Lucile honey. Take my jewels off and put your boots on. We’re going to be late.’</p><p>Lucile sighed, reluctantly removed the sparkling droplets and started lacing her boots. Dinner was always so boring. All the grown ups ever talked about was how big the ship was, how fast the ship was moving and how it would ‘revolutionise transatlantic travel’. She’d rather be in her cabin, playing with her dolls. At least then she could pretend to be having adventures. Nothing exciting ever happened to her in real life.</p><p>Mama sat down and clipped on the earrings. ‘Would you mind, darling?’ she asked, and Lucile fastened the necklace while her mother wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. ‘There we go,’ she said, looking at herself in the mirror. ‘Will I do?’</p><p>‘Beautiful,’ said Lucile. And she meant it. Mama was beautiful. But that jewellery would make anyone beautiful.</p><p>‘Right then. Let’s go drag your father and brother out of the library and get ourselves some food.’</p><p>--------</p><p>101 years, 8 months and 19 days later, Phoebe was playing on the swings. She had to write a story for school, so she’d come over to the swings to think about how it would end. She was sort of aware there was a man walking up the road towards the playground, but she wasn’t paying much attention. She was a bit startled when he came to a halt behind her, coughed and said ‘Excuse me?’ She dragged her feet along the ground to stop the swing, then turned to see who he was. </p><p>He was a strange looking man. His hair was long and unruly, he was tall and thin with long arms and legs that didn’t seem to want to stay still. He was wearing odd clothes, including a bow tie and a fez, and it was difficult to tell how old he was - he looked like a child and an old man at the same time. Phoebe had been warned about talking to strangers, but he really didn’t look like a bad person. She glanced over at the house - mummy was in the garden and would hear her if she called out. So Phoebe turned back towards the strange man to see what he wanted.</p><p>‘I’m sorry to bother you,’ he said, ‘but I’m a bit lost. I’m trying to find Stonegate Station. I parked there earlier, then went for a little walk, and now I seem to be having a bit of trouble getting back there.’</p><p>‘You’re on the right road. Just keep walking that way. It’s on the right. It might take you a while though.’</p><p>‘Oh that’s no problem. I’ve got long legs.’ He stretched them out in front of him one at a time, then hopped from one to the other. ‘See! Them is walking legs. I’ll be there and in my... vehicle... before you can say knickerbocker glory!’</p><p>His legs were certainly long, and because of all the stretching and showing them off, he got a little off balance and started to wobble. Phoebe could see he was going to fall. She could also see a car coming fast along the road. Acting on instinct, she leapt off the swing, ran over to him as quickly as she could, grabbed the tails of his ridiculously long coat and pulled hard. Just as the car went past, he fell, but thanks to Phoebe, instead of falling into the road he fell down onto the pavement, the car giving off an angry beep as it sped past.</p><p>‘You saved me!’ he shouted, a massive grin on his face. He looked ridiculous, lying on the ground, smiling, wriggling his hands and feet. ‘You saved my life! How brilliant is that?’</p><p>Phoebe didn’t really know what to say.</p><p>‘That’s OK. You should really be more careful at the side of the road.’</p><p>The man sprang to his feet. </p><p>‘Yes, I should. You’re quite right. Well, I must be going. But thank you very much. For saving my life and for telling me off.’</p><p>‘Any time,’ said Phoebe, and watched him bounce down the road towards the station. She shook her head and went back to the swing.</p><p>--------</p><p>Two hours later she was in the garden locking the chickens up for the night. The stillness was suddenly interrupted by an eerie scraping, screeching sound and, to her astonishment, there on the lawn, out of thin air, appeared what looked like a dark blue, wooden shed. She was even more astonished when a door opened and out stepped the strange man from earlier.</p><p>‘I’ve been thinking,’ he said, as if this was perfectly normal, ‘You saved my life earlier, and for that you deserve a special thank you. How would you like to come on an adventure?’</p><p>‘Er, OK,’ was all she could manage.</p><p>‘Well come here then!’ he said impatiently, and disappeared back inside the shed.</p><p>Phoebe left the chicken enclosure and made her way round to the door. She gasped when she saw inside. Although it just looked like a big box from the outside, inside was enormous. A large room with bright lights and a big desk thing in the middle, covered in buttons and levers and monitors. And there was the man, pushing the buttons, pulling the levers and tapping the monitors.</p><p>‘Come on in, we haven’t got all day!’ he said without looking up at her. ‘Short version, this is the TARDIS. She is my ship, and she can travel anywhere in space or time. You get one trip, just one, so think carefully. I can take you to any place, on this planet or any other, at any time in the past, present or future. Oh, and I almost forgot.’ He finally looked up and gave her a big smile. ‘I’m the Doctor. What’s your name?’</p><p>‘Phoebe. Phoebe Bigwood.’</p><p>‘So, Phoebe Phoebe Bigwood, where and when is it to be?’</p><p>Phoebe thought hard. It was a lot to take in, and part of her thought that maybe it was all a dream, but it was an awesome dream so she decided just to go with it. Anywhere? Anywhen? There were just so many options. And then she had an idea.</p><p>‘We could go back in time and save people!’ Phoebe started jumping up and down with excitement. </p><p>‘It’s not that simple,’ said the Doctor.</p><p>Phoebe stopped jumping and frowned. ‘Why not?’</p><p>‘Well, it’s difficult to explain...’</p><p>‘You said this is a time machine. And that it can go anywhere. Were you lying?’</p><p>‘No, I wasn’t. But...’</p><p>‘So we could go back to just before a disaster and save everyone.’</p><p>‘Technically, yes.’</p><p>‘So what’s the problem, then?’</p><p>The Doctor gave a big sigh. ‘Look, here’s the thing. Time, and history, is a very delicate thing. You can’t just go messing about with it. If we save even just one person, we’re changing everything. That one person, even if they don’t seem important, touches other people, like a pebble falling into a pond. They create ripples. They have an effect.’</p><p>Phoebe was still frowning, arms folded. She wasn’t convinced. So the Doctor tried again.</p><p>‘OK, imagine that you save a little child. And let’s say that child grows up to be Prime Minister. And while they’re Prime Minister they start a war, and cause the deaths of hundreds of soldiers. Or what if you save someone and then later a brilliant scientist falls in love with that person and is so busy being in love they never get round to inventing an important medicine and millions of people get sick and die. People who would otherwise have lived long, healthy lives.’</p><p>‘But you’re a doctor. Doctors save people all the time. We’re even taught first aid in school so we can help if there’s an accident. I just saved your life! Are you saying we should never try to save anyone, or never fall in love, just in case something bad happens. That’s stupid.’</p><p>‘Of course I’m not saying that. But all of that - doctors and first aid and falling in love - that’s how it’s meant to happen. History marches on, one step in front of the other, hoping for the best. I’m a Timelord. I’m not bound by the same rules. Travelling through time, outside history, is powerful and dangerous. You just have to trust me when I say that certain things are fixed and can’t be interfered with. Death is sad, but it’s an important part of life. And sometimes bad things need to happen to make good ones possible. I’m sorry, but we can’t go back and save everyone. We just can’t.’</p><p>Phoebe thought carefully about what he’d said. It did make sense, and she did trust him. But she still wanted to help. </p><p>‘OK, we can’t save everyone. But can we at least save someone? Just one person. Or even an animal. There’s no point in having all that clever Timelord technology if you can’t do any good at all. You can’t just sit back and watch people suffering.’</p><p>The Doctor went very, very still. He stood there, forehead creased, eyes burning into Phoebe’s. She, in turn, tried to convey all the emotion she possibly could through her eyes, begging him silently to help her help someone. After what felt like hours, a sly grin crept onto his face.</p><p>‘Phoebe Phoebe Bigwood, you are a very determined young lady. And a very compassionate one. And also very stubborn. You remind me of myself, back before I got all old and cynical. So I’m going to bend the rules, just for you, just this once. Let’s go save some lives!’</p><p>He burst into action, grabbing Phoebe around the waist, hoisting her up into the air and plonking her down next to a railing. ‘Hold on tight!’ he commanded as he spun around the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons. The TARDIS lurched into life, neon tubes rising and falling, everything tipping suddenly sideways, then back again until Phoebe felt quite dizzy. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped and Phoebe was able to stand up and let go of the railing.</p><p>‘I hope you don’t get sea sick,’ said the Doctor.</p><p>‘Why? Where are we?’</p><p>‘Take a look,’ He gestured over to the door with a big grin on his face. Phoebe wasted no time and ran over, turning the catch and pulling the door towards her. She felt a cold wind on her face and tasted salt on her tongue. She stepped out onto a wooden floor which she could feel was rocking ever so slightly. There were quite a few people strolling casually about - ladies with long skirts and big hats; gentlemen with waistcoats and walking sticks. She looked past them and drew in an amazed breath. The smooth, wooden floor ended with a line of cast iron railings, beyond which was the ocean, gently swaying in every direction, as far as she could see.</p><p>She turned around with wide eyes to the Doctor and said under her breath, ‘We’re on a boat.’</p><p>‘Ah yes, yes we are. Although I think the word ‘boat’ is a bit of an insult to this rather magnificent ship.’</p><p>‘I’ve never been on a proper ship before,’ she said, practically running over to the railings and hanging over the edge. The sea was a lot further away than she thought it would be. ‘It’s enormous!’ she declared in wonder.</p><p>‘Yes it is, and I don’t fancy having to jump in to fish you out, so you be careful. You’re not one of those stupid children that thinks it’s funny to do dangerous things, are you?’</p><p>‘No,’ said Phoebe, rolling her eyes, ‘Of course not.’</p><p>‘Good. Because that’s the north Atlantic Ocean and it’s below freezing. If the fall didn’t kill you, the cold would. Very quickly. So just carry on being the intelligent girl I think you are and keep your feet firmly on deck.’</p><p>Phoebe had been about to climb the railing to get a better view of the water below. She decided perhaps she’d better not.</p><p>‘So who are we going to save?’ she asked instead. ‘Is someone going to fall overboard?’</p><p>‘No. Not quite,’ said the Doctor. He looked suddenly very serious. ‘Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe we should go somewhere else.’</p><p>‘No, I like it here. Tell me what’s going on.’</p><p>He looked around to make sure that none of other passengers would overhear, then lowered his voice. ‘The ship is going to sink.’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Yes, I’m afraid so.’</p><p>‘So we’re going to save everyone.’</p><p>‘No, we can’t.’</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>‘This is a fixed point in time. It has got to happen. We can’t stop it and we can’t interfere. Because of the people who die here today, all sorts of safety rules are introduced which help save lives in the future.’</p><p>‘How many people die?’ </p><p>‘One thousand five hundred.’</p><p>‘No!’ Phoebe suddenly felt sick. She looked helplessly around at the people on board, smiling and chatting, pointing out to sea. Tears rolled down her cheeks, turning instantly cold in the icy Atlantic breeze.</p><p>The Doctor knelt down and grabbed her hands, looking seriously into her face. His eyes were filled with sadness.</p><p>‘Look at me,’ he said gently. Phoebe tore her eyes away from the doomed passengers and frowned at him, angry.</p><p>‘Why did you even bring me here, if we can’t save anyone? That’s really mean.’</p><p>‘Listen to me Phoebe. Listen carefully. I said the disaster has to happen. The ship has to sink and people have to die. But the human beings travelling on this ship aren’t the only lives that are lost today. There are other lives that we can save, other creatures.’</p><p>‘I don’t understand. Do you mean the fish in the sea? Can’t they just swim out of the way?’</p><p>‘Good thinking, but no, I don’t mean the fish. Let’s go inside and find somewhere warm so I can explain. Here.’ He brandished a large, cotton handkerchief and held it out to her. She took it and wiped her eyes, blew her nose and tried to hand it back.</p><p>‘No, it’s OK. You keep it,’ he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Then he took her hand and led her inside.</p><p>--------</p><p>The library was warm and comfortable. They settled into two large, soft, high backed chairs and talked quietly so no one else would hear, although there were only two other people in the room - a middle aged man with a big moustache and a monocle, and a boy who looked around  Phoebe’s age, maybe a little older. It was difficult to tell because of the old fashioned clothes they were wearing. Phoebe couldn’t help wondering whether they would survive the impending disaster. The Doctor noticed.</p><p>‘Stop it,’ he said, firm but kind. ‘You can’t interfere. Focus on what I’m about to tell you.’</p><p>Phoebe turned towards the Doctor.</p><p>‘The first thing you have to remember is that there is so much more to this planet than human beings have even begun to know about. Yes, there are over two thousand people on board this ship, and there are millions of fish swimming about in the sea around us. But there are other creatures, other non-human creatures, that your science won’t even begin to imagine for hundreds of years.’</p><p>Phoebe nodded, to show she was keeping up.</p><p>‘These creatures aren’t made of bone and nerves and cells like all the living things you know about. They are called Opticons and they are made entirely of light. They live at the extremes of your planet, the coldest regions, frozen in the ice. They are what sparkles when sunlight hits a glacier.’ He paused. ‘Or an iceberg.’ He waited for Phoebe to work it out.</p><p>‘An iceberg?’</p><p>Silence.</p><p>‘So the ship is going to sink because of an iceberg?’</p><p>More silence.</p><p>‘Are we... I mean... is this... are we on the Titanic?’</p><p>The Doctor nodded his head slowly. There was a twinkle in his eye. Phoebe grinned.</p><p>‘Cool!’ she said. And then she remembered what happened to the Titanic, and the people on board, and it didn’t seem quite so cool any more.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, a lady swept into the room. She was wearing an expensive looking evening dress and the most beautiful, sparkling diamond necklace Phoebe had ever seen. She was followed by a bored looking girl a little older than Phoebe, maybe her sister Emily’s age. The woman scanned the room, then walked briskly over to the man with the moustache.</p><p>‘Come on darling,’ she said in an American accent, ‘You can always come back later. But we really shouldn’t be late for dinner. Where’s William?’</p><p>The young boy looked up. ‘Here mama. I’ve just got one page left of this chapter. May I finish it?’</p><p>‘Well alright. But no longer than five minutes.’</p><p>The man and woman flicked idly through books while they waited for the boy to finish, but the girl glanced around the room and saw Phoebe. She walked over to where they were sitting. ‘May I?’ she asked, gesturing towards the chair next to Phoebe.</p><p>‘Sure,’ said Phoebe.</p><p>‘My name’s Lucile,’ she said, holding out her hand for Phoebe to shake. ‘I’ve not seen you around before. I thought I’d met everyone.’</p><p>‘Hi Lucile. I’m Phoebe. And this is the Doctor.’</p><p>‘Her uncle,’ he explained, also shaking her hand.</p><p>‘You can’t have met every single person on board,’ said Phoebe, ‘The Doc... my uncle says there are over two thousand.’</p><p>‘Of course not! But mama won’t let me talk to the second or third class passengers. I meant I thought I’d met all the other children in first class. There aren’t that many of us. There were the two Lenox-Conynghams, but they got off in Cherbourg, along with two other boys I didn’t even get to talk to. The others are all practically babies. Oh, and there’s John Ryerson, have you met him? He’s thirteen and is only interested in books, like my boring brother over there. I’m more interested in dressing up my dolls and playing adventures with them, I just wish there was someone to do it with. Do you like playing with dolls?’</p><p>‘Definitely!’ said Phoebe enthusiastically, ‘I’d love to come and play with you.’</p><p>‘Great! How about after dinner? I’m in cabin B96. If your uncle doesn’t mind.’ </p><p>Both girls turned their excited, happy eyes on the Doctor, who ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>‘Girls, girls, stop with the eyes. That’s just not fair. Phoebe, you know you can’t. We have... things to do. And, besides, it’s not the done thing. I haven’t even been introduced to your parents. You haven’t asked permission. No, no. no. I can’t allow it. Not today. Sorry.’</p><p>Lucile was clearly disappointed, but shrugged her shoulders. ‘I understand, if you’ve got things to do. But maybe tomorrow, if I get my father to introduce himself?’ </p><p>‘Of course,’ said the Doctor, bowing his head. ‘I’m sure tomorrow will be no problem at all.’</p><p>‘Come on Lucile,’ called her mother from across the library. ‘Time to go.’</p><p>Lucile stood up and smiled. ‘It was really nice to meet you.’</p><p>‘Nice to meet you too,’ said Phoebe. Lucile skipped over to her family and they left the room.</p><p>The Doctor, smiling, turned his head towards her, but he almost fell out of his chair when he met the fury in her eyes.</p><p>‘I can’t believe you did that!’ she shouted.</p><p>‘What? What did I do?’ he pleaded, puzzled, and a little bit terrified.</p><p>‘She might be dead tomorrow,’ hissed Phoebe, ‘This could be her last day alive and all she wants is a friend to play with. And you said no. Instead she’ll spend her very last evening sad and alone. That’s awful, and it’s all your fault.’</p><p>Phoebe jumped to her feet and stormed off. She didn’t know where she was going, all she knew is that she was very, very angry and didn’t want to be anywhere near the Doctor. She’d only agreed to go with him so they could save people, but she wasn’t allowed to save anyone and now he wasn’t even letting her make them happy. She wanted to go home. Now. </p><p>But the Doctor moved fast on his long, springy legs and soon caught up with her.</p><p>‘Wait! Phoebe, stop. Listen to me. Let me explain.’</p><p>She stopped abruptly and whipped round to face him, so suddenly that he skidded to a halt, arms and legs flying all over the place as he tried not to crash into her.</p><p>‘Go on then. Explain!’ she demanded, angry fists clenched at her side.</p><p>He looked around to check there was no-one listening, but the ship was deserted. Everybody was at dinner.</p><p>‘Not everyone dies,’ he explained. ‘Seven hundred people survive. Seven hundred. And Lucile is one of the lucky ones, along with the rest of her family. It’s not her last night on earth, not by a long way. Tomorrow is going to be traumatic, but it’s not the end. She goes on to get married and have kids and live a long life in America. OK?’</p><p>Phoebe felt calmer. ‘OK.’</p><p>He stood up and smoothed his jacket lapels. ‘If you really want to go and play with dolls, feel free. But while you’re doing that, I’m going to go and save the Opticons. I could really do with your help. Are you in or out?’</p><p>‘Fine,’ said Phoebe, fists unclenching. ‘What do we have to do?’</p><p>‘Atta girl,’ he said, allowing the smile to return to his face. ‘Here’s the plan. Well, it’s a sort of plan, because it’s not quite finished yet. In fact, it’s not really finished at all. That’s why I need your help.’</p><p>He took her arm and led her back to the library, where they sat back down in the comfy chairs.</p><p>‘So, where were we? Ah yes, as I said, the Opticons are an ancient species which are made entirely from light. They can only live in hard, transparent material, which is why, on Earth, they are found mainly at the poles, huge colonies living in the glaciers and icebergs.’</p><p>‘Just like the iceberg that is about to hit this ship.’</p><p>‘Precisely. There they are, living their ordinary Opticonny lives, frozen in an iceberg, floating about in the ocean, doing what Opticons do, when WHAM! A dirty great ship blunders in and crashes into them.’</p><p>‘So how can we save them? If we’re not allowed to stop the ship sinking, then we can’t stop the crash that causes it.’</p><p>‘Quite right. But the crash itself isn’t the biggest problem. The biggest problem is that a load of chunks of ice will fall off the iceberg and onto the deck. Thousands of Opticons will be trapped inside and, once the ice they live in melts, they’ll die.’</p><p>‘Can we just throw the chunks of ice back into the sea?’</p><p>‘That is a brilliant plan, Phoebe Phoebe Bigwood. Clever thinking. But I’m afraid that won’t work. The ship is moving very fast. By the time we do that we’ll be too far from the Opticon’s colony for them to get back. Eventually the ice would still melt and they would still die.’</p><p>‘Can we stop their ice from melting?’</p><p>‘Again, brilliant idea, but not possible. There are places in the TARDIS I could store them, but even by the time we’ve collected the ice and carried it inside, some of it will have melted and hundreds of Opticons will have died. What we need is another vessel. A vessel that can hold them, that won’t melt. Something hard and transparent that we can take to the chunks of ice for the Opticon to transfer into.’</p><p>‘Like a lifeboat?’</p><p>‘Yes, exactly like a lifeboat. A lifeboat for Opticons. But I just have no idea what that could be.’</p><p>He stood up and began to pace up and down the library, one hand firmly inserted in his hair, the other flapping about all over the place. </p><p>‘Think, think, think,’ he muttered to himself.</p><p>‘It’s just got to be hard and transparent?’ Phoebe asked, ‘That’s all?’</p><p>‘Yes. Hard and transparent. But not flat like a pane of glass. They’re made of light, and they just pass straight through flat surfaces. It needs to be something with lots of edges and angles, places they can cling to.’ </p><p>And then Phoebe remembered.</p><p>‘I know the perfect thing!’ she shouted. ‘I’ll be back really soon.’ And with that she ran out of the library, leaving the Doctor sitting bewildered in his chair, mouth hanging open. </p><p>‘I’ll just... wait here then,’ he muttered to himself.</p><p>--------</p><p>Phoebe suddenly realised she had no idea where she was running to. She needed to find the dining room, but the ship was enormous. It could take her hours. Just as she was starting to panic, she saw a man in what was obviously the ship’s uniform, so ran up and asked him if he could show her where to go. He led her into the ship, through corridors lined with pantings and hung with chandeliers, down stair cases with thick carpets and carved wooden handrails. When they got to the dining room he said ‘Here you go, miss,’ then bowed slightly and left.</p><p>She peered through the door and saw a huge room with dozens of large, round tables. Each seating about twelve people. They were all dressed very smartly - ladies in shimmering dresses and gentlemen in bow ties. Phoebe pushed through the door quietly and stood just inside, looking around for Lucile. She soon spotted her, only a couple of tables away from the door. She waved to get her attention and breathed a sigh of relief when Lucile waved back. After whispering to her mother, probably asking permission to get down, Lucile came over to where Phoebe was standing.</p><p>‘Aren’t you eating?’</p><p>‘No, not tonight.’</p><p>‘Oh yes, of course. You and your uncle have things to do.’</p><p>‘Yes, we do. Important things. And I really need your help.’</p><p>‘Great! I’ll do anything.Whatever it is can’t be worse than having to sit through dinner with the adults.’</p><p>‘OK. But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone.’</p><p>‘A secret! Excellent. I promise, I won’t tell a soul.’</p><p>‘What time do you finish dinner?’</p><p>‘We’re usually done by ten. My mama likes to go to bed early.’</p><p>‘Great. I’ll come to your cabin just after ten. You’re in B96 right?’</p><p>‘Yes, that’s right. Are you going to tell me what’s going on.’</p><p>‘I am. But you’re not going to believe me.’</p><p>--------</p><p>When Phoebe got back to the library, the Doctor was sitting in the high backed chair, one leg crossed over the other, reading a big leather-bound book, a pair of very round glasses perched on the end of his nose.</p><p>‘Aha! You’re back,’ he exclaimed, putting the book down on a table. ‘Any luck.’</p><p>‘I think so. At least, I hope so. What time does the ship hit the iceberg?’</p><p>‘Eleven forty.’</p><p>‘Good. That should give us plenty of time.’</p><p>‘To do what?’</p><p>Phoebe grinned.</p><p>--------</p><p>At ten o’clock precisely she rapped out their agreed secret knock on Lucile’s door. Seconds later Lucile opened it and dragged her quickly inside. </p><p>‘Wait here,’ she whispered, ‘I won’t be long.’</p><p>There was a door linking the cabin where Lucile and her brother slept to the one her parents used. She knocked on it, waited a second, then opened it and walked through. Phoebe waited anxiously, hearing her heart thumping in her chest. After the longest five minutes of Phoebe’s life, Lucile came back through.</p><p>‘And?’ asked Phoebe.</p><p>Lucile just held up her mother’s diamond jewellery and grinned.</p><p>‘I told her I wanted to draw them,’ she said. ‘She won’t expect me to return them until tomorrow evening.’</p><p>Phoebe grinned back at her.</p><p>--------</p><p>At half past eleven Lucile’s head appeared cautiously around the door of the library. When she saw Phoebe and the Doctor, she came in quickly, closing the door as quietly as she could.</p><p>‘It’s OK,’ said Phoebe. There’s no-one else here.</p><p>‘Here you go,’ said Lucile. She gave her mother’s two earrings to the Doctor and the bracelet to Phoebe.</p><p>‘This is very trusting of you,’ said the Doctor. ‘You only met us today. We could be anybody.’</p><p>‘Whoever you are, you’re the most interesting people I’ve ever met and this is the biggest adventure I’ve ever had. Plus, I figure we’re stuck on a ship in the Atlantic Ocean - it’s not like you can run off with mama’s diamonds. There’s nowhere to go.’</p><p>The Doctor and Phoebe shared a look. It was hardly Lucile’s fault she didn’t know about the TARDIS.</p><p>‘Good point,’ said the Doctor. ‘Right, Operation Opticon here we go!’</p><p>--------</p><p>It was cold up on deck, but the Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS for coats and hats and scarves, so they were all wrapped up warm. Even though they were expecting it, the scraping sound and the force of the impact as the ship hit the iceberg still took Phoebe by surprise. She tried really hard not to think about the ship sinking, and to focus on the task in hand.</p><p>As large lumps of ice hit the deck, the girls ran up and held the jewellery next to them, placing a warm hand on the ice to encourage the Opticons to move. Just as the Doctor had described, they waited for three seconds, then threw the ice overboard and moved onto the next chunk. There was a horrible moment when some other passengers started kicking one of the larger chunks around like a football and Phoebe nearly said something, but the Doctor put a calming hand on her arm and she waited patiently until they’d had their fun, then ran over and held the diamonds up to the ice.</p><p>The three of them kept going until all the broken lumps of ice had been thrown back into the sea. They all stood up, panting slightly from all the running around, and looked at each other, then laughed.</p><p>‘And that’s really it?’ asked Phoebe, ‘We’ve really saved all the Opticons?’</p><p>‘Take a look,’ said the Doctor, and dangled the earrings in front of his face. There were lights on deck, and the moon was out, but it was still quite dark. The diamond droplets sparkled as if it was daylight. The same was true when Phoebe and Lucile held up the bracelet and necklace.</p><p>‘They’re all safe. Probably a bit shell shocked, but safe and recovering inside these beautiful diamonds. Well done girls.’</p><p>‘So what happens now?’ asked Lucile. </p><p>‘Nothing,’ said the Doctor. ‘The Opticons are happy in their new home and your mother has some extra sparkle in her jewellery. Everybody wins.’ He placed the earrings in Lucile’s hand, and Phoebe did the same with the bracelet.</p><p>‘Thank you for your help,’ he said sincerely, ‘We couldn’t have done it without you.’</p><p>‘It was a pleasure, Doctor. I’m just glad I could help. Beats playing with my dolls any day.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry we didn’t get to do that,’ said Phoebe. ‘We would have had a lot of fun.’</p><p>‘Well, maybe tomorrow night? I’ll ask papa to come and introduce himself after breakfast.’</p><p>‘Until tomorrow then,’ said Phoebe. When Lucile held out her hand, Phoebe ignored it and grabbed her in a big hug instead.</p><p>Lucile was taken by surprise and stiffened a little, but then relaxed and hugged Phoebe back.</p><p>‘I’m so glad I met you,’ she said, then ran back to her cabin, smiling.</p><p>There was a pause, then the Doctor spoke. ‘You didn’t tell her the ship is going to sink.’</p><p>Phoebe shook her head. ‘I didn’t see the point. I just told her we’d scrape an iceberg and needed to save the Opticons. She didn’t need to know what else is going to happen. She’ll find out soon enough.’</p><p>‘Come here,’ he said, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>‘It’s going to be awful, isn’t it?’ mumbled Phoebe into his chest. ‘I know you said Lucile and her family survive, but it’ll still be really scary, and people they know will die, and they’ll see the ship sink with people still on board. Nothing will ever be the same after that. I couldn’t take her last happy night away from her.’</p><p>‘Good call, Phoebe Phoebe Bigwood.’ The Doctor squeezed her tighter. ‘You really are an exceptionally compassionate and caring young lady. And, you’re right, we can’t stop bad things happening, but we can try and make the happiness last as long as possible.’</p><p>He let go and stood up, holding out his hand. She took it.</p><p>‘We’d better get back to the TARDIS and return you to your proper timeline. Let history run its course. And remember, you saved thousands of lives tonight. Never forget that. They may not have been human lives, but they were lives nevertheless. And they will live on forever, happy inside Mrs Carter’s fabulous jewellery.’</p><p>--------</p><p>After the Doctor and Phoebe said their goodbyes, he dropped her back in the garden, at exactly the same time they had first set off. As the TARDIS dematierialised with a scraping, screeching, wheezing sound Phoebe waved, then ran round the house and in through the kitchen. There was mummy, apron tied over her smart clothes, sticking candles in a cake. </p><p>‘There you are!’ she said, ‘Quick, go and get changed they’re going to be here any minute.’</p><p>Phoebe started making her way towards the stairs, then stopped, holding her breath. Swinging from mummy’s ears were some antique looking diamond earrings. She’d never seen them on mummy before, but they looked very familiar.</p><p>‘Are those new earrings?’ she asked.</p><p>Mummy smiled. ‘Yes, they are. Do you like them?’</p><p>‘They’re really beautiful. Where did you get them?’</p><p>‘I went to Budgens with Granny and there was the usual market outside. They were on one of the tat stalls. The guy selling them said they used to belong to the granddaughter of someone who was on the Titanic, but I don’t believe that for a second. I just really liked the way they sparkled.’</p><p>Phoebe smiled.</p><p>‘Well I think they’re lovely,’ she said. ‘I think you should wear them all the time.’</p><p>And she ran upstairs to get changed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seven years after I wrote this, Phoebe is about to start her A Levels, which include Photography, something she is very passionate about - saving, preserving and witnessing moments in history, just like in this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>